This invention relates to a liquid crystal polyester resin composition and a lamp reflector made from said liquid crystal polyester resin composition, said liquid crystal polyester resin composition having high heat resistance, and a small thermal storage even if one surface of a molded article is exposed to relatively high temperatures caused by exposure to light from a halogen lamp, etc., and thus showing little deformation of the molded article.
Lamp reflectors, particularly head lamp reflectors for cars, have been made from a metallic material such as a steel plate, etc. and a glass material. But from recent tendency of attaching great importance to the exterior and design of cars, head lamp reflectors are to be required to have different designs depending on different kinds of cars. Therefore, resin materials which are excellent in molding processability and can be designed freely are going to be noticed as materials for head lamp reflectors.
As one of such resin materials, there is partially used a bulk molding compound (BMC), that is, unsaturated polyester reinforced with glass fibers, inorganic fillers, etc. due to its advantages in heat resistance and material cost. But the BMC also has problems in that it is not suitable for recycling and it generates flashes at the time of molding, resulting in requiring a troublesome aftertreating step.
Now, thermoplastic engineering plastics such as polycarbonates and polyphenylene sulfides excellent in molding processability are studying as a material for producing lamp reflectors. But since lamp reflectors made from these engineering plastics are deformed by heat when used in halogen lamps which generate high temperatures near light source or in projector type reflectors which can provide a large amount of light, such engineering plastics cannot be used for such a purpose. On the other hand, a lamp reflector made from a liquid crystal polyester is also deformed by heat, particularly used in a halogen lamp or as a projector type reflector.